


Overwatch: Inquisition

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Fantasy, Inquisition AU, Inquisitor!Jack, Magic, Multi, idk how to tag this rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Lord Jack Morrison of Ostwick didn't expect much when his parents sent him to oversee a peace negotiation between the rebel mages, the Templar order, and Divine Justinia V. Hereallydidn't expect the series of events that led to him being dubbed the 'Herald of Andraste', nor anything that would follow.





	1. The Wrath of Heaven- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... not entirely sure where this came from. This is my first Overwatch fic _and_ my first Inquisition fic in one go, because I love both games a whole lot. Most of the Inquisition roles are being filled by Overwatch characters, with the exception of the likes of Divine Justinia and Chancellor Roderick, so I'll make it as clear as I can with each new character. Also, to fit the characters I chose, some character dynamics in Inquisition are being changed (ie Varric/Cassandra), just so you all know.
> 
> This might take me a while, but I'm determined to finish it. I'll probs just stick to the main storyline (and a couple specific companion quests relating to my choice of Inquisitor romance) just to make it easier on myself. I never set a posting schedule, so just expect updates whenever I finished writing them.

_Pain. Why does everything hurt?_

Those were Jack Morrison’s first thoughts as he slowly came back to reality, eyes slowly cracking open to find an unfamiliar room and two unfamiliar people. One of the two people was a woman maybe a few years older than Jack himself, while the other was a man at least a decade Jack’s junior. Both wore serious expressions on their faces, though Jack’s attention was drawn to the green sparks coming from his left hand. He didn’t have time to dwell on it however, as the young man’s voice cut through the maddening silence surrounding the trio.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t just kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, and you are the only person that managed to survive,” he snarled, hand darting to the sword strapped to his back. His silver armour glinted in the dim lighting of the room, making Jack think he was some kind of fighter.

“You... you think _I_ did this?” Jack spluttered, eyes wide in confusion. “I don’t even know where I _am_!”

“Explain _this_ then,” the man snapped, grabbing Jack’s left hand and dragging it into his line of sight as it once more sparked green. Jack frowned at his hand as if seeing it for the first time, brows furrowing as it sparked almost angrily.

“I-I can’t,” he shook his head, eyes transfixed on the glowing gash bisecting his palm.

“What do you mean, _you can’t?_” the man frowned, disbelieving. “It is on your hand!”

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” Jack answered honestly, the man dropping his hand only to move as if to backhand him across the face.

“You’re lying!” he spat, about to slap Jack, only for his female companion to grab his wrist.

“Genji, don’t,” the woman shook her head, “we need him.”

“I don’t understand. Need me for what?” Jack frowned, looking over to the woman, hoping for an explanation that never came.

“Do you remember what happened?” the woman asked sternly, letting go of Genji’s wrist. “How this all started?”

“I remember running, things chasing me, and... a woman?” Jack explained, trying to recall what had happened before he blacked out.

“A woman?” the woman frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She reached out to me, but then...” Jack nodded, trailing off, not remembering what happened next.

“Ana, go to the forward camp. I’ll take him to the rift,” Genji suggested.

“Of course, Genji,” Ana nodded, leaving what Jack now realized was a dungeon of some kind.

“What _did_ happen?” Jack asked as he was hauled to his feet, his chains replaced with rope. He could easily pull out of it, but he wouldn’t, lest he meet the blade of Genji’s sword for trying.

“It may be easier to just show you,” Genji said cryptically, leading Jack outside. Almost as soon as they were outside, Jack noticed a giant glowing tear in the sky, the same green as the sparks coming off of his hand.

“We call it the Breach,” Genji explained, following Jack’s line of sight. “It is a massive rift into the world of demons, growing larger with ever hour. It is not the only one of its kind, simply the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can cause _that_?” Jack blinked incredulously, not quite buying it.

“This one did,” Genji said gravely, “and unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

As if cued by Genji’s comment, the breach did grow ever-so-slightly, causing pain to shoot through Jack’s left arm and bring him to his knees with the severity of it. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark there spreads. It is killing you, and while it may by the key to stopping this, there may not be much time left before it does.”

“You seriously think I’d do this to myself?” Jack commented through gritted teeth, getting back to his feet and clenching his left fist tightly in hopes of staving off the pain.

“I do not think _this_ was intentional,” Genji shook his head, motioning to Jack’s hand. “Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?” Jack countered, knowing he wasn’t. He wasn’t a Mage, for Andraste’s sake. He couldn’t do something like this if he tried.

“Someone is, and you are currently the only suspect,” Genji said simply. “You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

“So you’re saying that I don’t really have a choice then?” Jack sighed, wishing he could run a hand through his wheat-blond hair in frustration.

“None of us have a choice,” Genji said darkly, grabbing Jack’s shoulder and dragging him through the town. “The villagers have decided your guilt. They need it. The people here in Haven mourn the death of our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, the head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers, a place for peace between Mages and Templars. She had brought their leaders together, and now they are all dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, just as she did, until the breach is sealed.”

As Genji talked, a solider opened a gate for the two, allowing Genji to lead Jack out of town and presumably closer to the rift he’d mentioned. Once outside the gates, Genji pulled a dagger and turned towards Jack, slicing the ropes binding his wrists.

“You will have a trial. I can promise no more than that,” he informed Jack, letting him readjust to having his hands free before speaking again. “Come, it is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Jack asked cautiously, eyes narrowing suspsiciously.

“Your mark needs to be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” Genji explained simply.

Not knowing how to respond, Jack stayed silent as Genji led him onwards, taking note of his surroundings. There was someone reciting the Chant of Light to a handful of half-concious soldiers, numerous wrapped corpses, and a few scattered soldiers sporting various injuries. It looked like they’d just gotten back from a war, frankly, and that put Jack on edge. He faintly heard Genji say something to the guards at the end of the bridge they were on that got them to open the gate they were in front of, leading to a path up a hill. There were a few more dead on the hill, as well as scattered soldiers and guards.

At the top of the hill, another pulse of pain tore through Jack’s arm, sending him to the ground on his knees as he cried out in pain. Genji helps him up, looking almost sympathetic.

“The pulses are coming faster now, yes?” Genji asked, getting a nod from Jack. “The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, and the more demons we must face,” he explained.

“How the fuck did I manage to survive?” Jack asked through the subsiding pain, flexing the fingers on his left hand with a grimace.

“They say you stepped out of a rift and simply fell unconcious,” Genji stated. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was. Everything farther into the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes, though I suppose you will see that for yourself soon enough.”

Jack didn’t like not knowing everything, so he simply frowned at Genji’s explanation. Who was the woman? And why did he not remember any of what Genji had just told him? It didn’t sit right with him as he followed the man across another bridge, only for it to collapse underneath them as a meteor from the Breach hits it. The two fall onto the frozen river below the bridge as another meteor crashes into the river not far away. In front of them, a Shade appeared in a plume of green light. Genji pushed Jack behind him, grabbing his sword and drawing it with a call of ‘stay behind me!’.

As Genji began attacking the Shade, Jack noticed a pair of daggers to his left, lunging towards them without thinking much as another Shade materialized. Once armed, Jack lunged at the Shades, making quick work of them as if they were nothing. Only once the last Shade dissipated did the tension leave Jack’s shoulders, though only some of it did.

“It’s over,” he sighed heavily, mostly to himself, only to feel the point of Genji’s sword digging into his chest.

“Drop your weapons,” he threatened, voice cold. Jack was too wound up to even realize the danger he was in, with the sword pointed right at his heart.

“We were attacked by demons,” he pointed out. “What was I supposed to do? Stand by helplessly? That’s not who I am.”

“You did not _need_ to fight. I could have dealt with the Shades myself,” Genji pointed out.

“And if you couldn’t?” Jack countered, really testing his luck. “In my experience, two fighters are better than one.”

“Fine,” Genji sighed, dropping his sword. “I should remember that you did not run. Take these potions, Maker knows what we will face,” he instructed, handing Jack a satchel of what were no doubt healing potions. Jack counted eight before strapping the satchel to his belt and shoving the daggers in his boots.

“Where are the other soldiers?” Jack asked curiously as Genji began moving again, following after.

“At the forward camp or fighting,” Genji answered. “We are on our own, for now.”

The two trek along the frozen river silently, making their way towards another hill. Every so often, more Shades appear out of green plumes, to the point where Jack just keeps the daggers in hand rather than in his boots so he doesn’t have to waste time getting them out. Finally, after what Jack felt was an eternity, they reached a sttep staircase of stone carved into a hillside and began climbing.

“We are getting close to the rift,” Genji informed Jack as he climbed the stairs. “You can hear the fighting?”

“Who’s fighting?” Jack asked, hoping to get some information on who he would be working with. Instead, he got some cryptic bullshit:

“You will see soon,” Genji had said. “We must help them.”

Once at the top of the stairs, Jack and Genji approach a small group of people fighting off demons, one of which (who wielded a bow) looked oddly like Genji, while the other was firing spells from his staff with ease. Before any introductions could be given, more demons appear, though they didn’t last long with the combined force of those present.

“Quickly, before more come,” the Mage instructed, grabbing Jack’s left wrist and holds it up towards the rift. The green light from Jack’s palm seemingly closed the rift, causing Jack to blink.

“What did you do?” Jack frowned when the Mage let go of his wrist.

“_I _did nothing,” the Mage shook his head. “The credit is all yours, my friend.”

“I closed that thing? How?” Jack frowned, looking down at his hand with wide-eyed awe.

“Whatever magic created that breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I simply theorized that the mark may be able to help close the rifts that opened in the Breach’s wake,” the Mage explained. “It seems I was correct in my thinking ater all.”

“Meaning it could close the Breach itself,” Genji muttered in realization, earning a nod from the Mage.

“Perhaps,” he confirmed, turning back to Jack. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know,” the archer said shortly, side-eyeing Genji warily. “Here I was, thinking we would be waist-deep in demons forever,” he grunted, approaching Jack and holding out a hand. “Hanzo Shimada: rogue, adventurer, and occasion tagalong.”

“Jack Morrison,” the blond nodded, shaking Hanzo’s hand. “Are you with the Chantry?” he asked once he dropped it.

“Technically, I am a prisoner, as you are,” Hanzo shook his head, glaring daggers at Genji.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, _brother_,” Genji said sharply, and ah, that was why they looked so much alike. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet here I am,” Hanzo pointed out shortly. There was definitely some bad blood between the brothers, but Jack was in no position to ask about it, lest he be stabbed or shot through with an arrow. “It seems even after all these years, you need my help once more.”

“Absolutely not,” Genji snapped. “This was a one-time thing, Hanzo.”

“Have you been in the valley lately, brother?” Hanzo countered, unperterbed by his brother’s tone. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. Admit you need my help.”

Genji didn’t dignify that with a proper response, simply making a noise of disdain and turning away.

“I am Zenyatta, if there are to be introductions,” the Mage stated, offering Jack his hand to shake as well. “I’m pleased to see that you are still alive.”

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned, shaking Zenyatta’s hand nonetheless.

“He means that he kept that mark on your hand from killing you while you slept,” Hanzo piped in.

“Thank you,” Jack nodded. “But how? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Healing magic and minor wards, though I fear your mark is now past the point where those can help,” Zenyatta explained, an overall peaceful aura to him that put Jack’s nerves at ease, if only for now.

“Genji, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen,” Zenyatta said, turning to the man in question. “However, your prisoner is no Mage. I cannot see him having acquired the power necessary for such an endeavour.”

“Understood, Master,” Genji nodded. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

_ ‘Master_?’ Jack mouthed to himself, following Genji and the others. They walked in silence until more demons attacked, then once the demons were dealt with, the silence returned. Further along the path, Hanzo spoke up, if only to break the silence.

“So, I take it you are form the Free Marches?” he asked casually, pulling an arrow from his quiver to inspect.

“Hm?” Jack hummed, looking over. “How can you tell?”

“Your accent,” Hanzo explained. “I spent many years in Kirkwall, but you sound as though you are from further east.”

“I’m from Ostwick,” Jack informed him, a sudden gasp tearing from his throat as his left hand flared in pain once more. Someone reassured him that it wouldn’t be much longer, but he was in too much pain to decipher who said it and what exactly was said. Once the pain subsided, the trek continued.

“So, _are_ you innocent?” Hanzo asked, clearly allergic to silence.

“I don’t remember what happened,” Jack said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“That will get you every time. You should have come up with a story,” Hanzo shook his head slightly.

“That is what _you_ would have done,” Genji grit out, less than pleased.

“It is more believable,” Hanzo reasoned. “And less likely to result in premature execution.”

Genji just rolled his eyes as they continued, the group fighting off more demons along the way.

“I hope Ana made it through all of this,” Genji muttered, worried for his friend.

“She is a resourceful woman, brother. I would not worry about her,” Hanzo assured him.

“We will see for ourselves soon. We are almost at the forward camp,” Zenyatta commented.

Not much further up the path, the group encounter another rift. Mirroring what Zenyatta had done earlier, Jack held his left hand up, palm open, towards the rift in hopes of closing it. Thankfully, even without Zenyatta’s help, it worked.

“The rift is gone, open the gate!” Genji ordered the guards, who obeyed without question.

“Well done. We are clear for now,” Zenyatta hummed.

“Whatever that thing is on your hand, it is useful,” Hanzo commented as the group entered the forward camp. As they approached Ana, Jack heard her arguing with a man rather heatedly.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Ana snapped, annoyed.

“We will do no such thing,” the man shot back, equally as annoyed.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance,” Ana stated, arms crossed over her chest.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!” the man snapped.

“_I _have caused trouble?” Ana frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“You, Genji, the Most Holy- haven’t you all done enough already?” the man stated, striking a nerve with Ana.

“You are not in command here,” Ana said coldly, and though her back was to Jack, he had a feeling she was glaring just as coldly at the man in Chantry robes across from her.

“Enough!” the man snapped. “I will not have it!”

As the group grew closer, the man seemed to straighten up, putting on a fake-calm demeanour he hadn’t had a moment before. “Ah, here they come,” he said flatly.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-,” Ana began, only to be cut off.

“I know who he is. And as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution,” Roderick snapped evenly, displeased.

“_Order_ me?” Genji scoffed. “You do not have the authority to give me orders. You are nothing but a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly searves the Chantry,” Roderick barked back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We serve the Most Holy, as you well know,” Ana said coldly.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey _her _orders on the matter,” Roderick retorted.

“Shouldn’t closing the Breach be your first priority?” Jack spoke up, though the look on Roderick’s face said that maybe he should’ve stayed quiet.

“This is _your_ fault in the first place,” he seethed, turning to Genji. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless,” he demanded.

“We can stop this, before it is too late,” Genji stated.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all of your soldiers,” Roderick scoffed in disbelief.

“We must get to the temple,” Genji insisted. “It is the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Ana interjected with a shake of her head. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” she suggested.

“We lost contact with an entire squad along tha tpath. It is too risky,” Genji shook his head.

“Listen to me,” Roderick snapped. “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

As the three argued, Jack noticed the mark on his hand growing larger, creeping up his arm slowly.

“How do _you_ think we should proceed?” Genji suddenly asked Jack, catching him off-guard.

“I say we charge,” Jack decided. “It would yieled fewer casualties immediately, though you may lose scouts on the pass,” he reasoned. Despite not being anywhere near the oldest of his siblings, Jack’s parents often turned to him for strategic advice when the family needed it, so he knew a thing or two about these kinds of things.

Ana and Genji nodded at his choice, turning to each other.

“Ana, bring everyone left in the valley,” Genji directed. “_Everyone_.”

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” Roderick warned gravely. 


	2. The Wrath of Heaven- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, we didn't have wifi for me to be able to post yesterday :(

Before leaving the forward camp, Jack sharpened his daggers, making sure they were at prime cutting-through-demons sharpness. He was used to slicing through dummies at his parents’ estate in Ostwick, though he found the transition to demons and other various Darkspawn quite easy, given the circumstances. It was... thrilling, honestly, fighting something that could fight back. Maybe it was a good thing his parents sent him to the delegations instead of his sister. At least he was getting a rush out of this, despite what had happened.

Following Genji, Hanzo, and Zenyatta up a snowy hill, Jack took in his surroundings, noting that a _lot_ of things were on fire. Like, a whole lot. The further uphill the group climbed, the more soldiers Jack noticed. Some were injured, some were fine, though there was one Chantry sister overseeing a massive pile of dead bodies. Jack counted 25 before looking away, unease settling in his stomach. To his other side was a different Chantry sister tending to a handful of wounded, a much smaller number than those that didn’t make it. Jack swallowed hard, keeping his eyes forward after that. He didn’t want to think about how those numbers could be tipped in favour of the dead if he failed.

As the group climbed a second set of stone stairs, a soldier’s body flew down passed them, having been struck by yet another small meteor thrown from the Breach. Through the doorway at the top of the staircase, Jack couldn’t help but note the array of skulls scattered across the ground, though he didn’t have time to count before being ambushed by demons spawning from a nearby rift.

“How many rifts _are_ there?” Hanzo grumbled once they’d dealt with the demons.

“We must seal it if we wish to get passed,” Zenyatta noted, glancing over at Jack.

“Quickly, then!” Genji snapped, just as two more demons spawn from the rift. As soon as the last one fell, Jack held up his hand once more to close the rift.

“Sealed, just as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Zenyatta praised with a small nod.

“Let us hope it works on the big one,” Hanzo muttered, mostly to himself, as a large blond man with a sword and shield approached.

“Lord Genji! You managed to close the rift? Well done!” the man nodded in approval.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander,” Genji shook his head, motioning towards Jack. “This was the prisoner’s doing.”

“Is it?” the Commander mused. “I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here,” he observed critically.

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best,” Jack nodded in response, feeling unusually self-conscious under the larger man’s scrutinous gaze.

“That;s all we can ask,” the Commander nodded. “The way to the temple should be clear. Ana will meet you there,” he told Genji.

“Then we best move quickly. Give us time, Commander,” Genji nodded shortly.

“Maker watch over you, for all our sakes,” the Commander said grimly, helping an injured soldier make his way towards someone who could help him.

Continuing onward, Jack used the edge of his tunic to wipe down his daggers one at a time, noting that he _really_ needed a new tunic given that his was full of rips and covered in Darkspawn blood. There may not be a Blight, but Jack didn’t want to chance infection from the blood covering his green and black tunic.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Zenyatta observed once they reached the place in question, tone marvelling and awestruck.

“What is left of it,” Hanzo corrected, and indeed, the temple was in ruins from the explosion that had rocked it. All around were burning, charred corpses and various skulls, rubble scattered about like handfuls of dirt thrown by a child. The rift sat well into the air, pulsing green and angry.

“This is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Genji told Jack. “They said a woman was in the rift behind you, though no one knows who she was.”

“Maker’s breath...” Jack muttered to himself as he took in everything around him.

“The breach is a long way up,” Hanzo noted, eyeing the glowing green mass.

“You made it. Thank the Maker!” Ana’s voice came from behind the group, a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder as she approached with her soldiers.

“Ana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Genji instructed, turning to Jack. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, but I’ll try. I don’t even know how to get up to that thing,” Jack grumbled, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“This rift was the first,” Zenyatta observed. “If it is sealed, perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let us find a way down. And be careful,” Genji stated, looking around for a way down.

Approaching the centre of the temple, voices could be heard echoing out of the rift.

“_Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice_,” a cold male voice stated, sending chills down Jack’s spine.

“What are we hearing?” Genji asked with a frown.

“If I were to hazard a guess, the person who created the Breach,” Zenyatta wagered, frowning as well.

Along the path the group was following, red crystalline structures grew out of the ground haphazardly, towering over even Jack.

“This is red lyrium,” Hanzo noted, looking like he wanted to touch the stuff. “What is it doing here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple and corrupted it,” Zenyatta theorized, tapping his chin in thought.

“It is evil,” Hanzo stated simply. “Do not touch it,” he warned.

“_Keep the sacrifice still!_” the same cold male voice from before echoed from the rift, this time followed by a feminine voice calling out.

“_Someone help me!_” the female cried, and by the way Genji reacted to the voice, he recognized it.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” he realized with wide eyes. The group continued downwards, Justinia’s voice calling out once more for help.

“_What’s going on here?_” Jack heard his own voice say, but he wasn’t speaking. Was that coming from the rift too?

“That was your voice... Most Holy called out to _you_, but...” Genji trailed off as a flash of white light appeared, followed by ghostly images of Divine Justinia held in place by red energy curling around her wrists. A dark figure with glowing red eyes looms over her as Jack enters wherever they are.

“_What’s going on here?_” not!Jack repeated, concerned and confused.

“_Run while you can! Warn them!_” not!Justinia cried out to not!Jack in panic.

“_We have an intruder_,” the dark figure stated. “_Kill him, now,_” it ordered, the ghostly images disappearing in another flash of white light right after.

“You were there!” Genji declared almost accusingly. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember!” Jack snapped, defensive and angry. He didn’t like Genji’s accusatory tone in the slightest.

“That was but an echo of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place,” Zenyatta explained, stepping between Genji and Jack so they didn’t start a fight or something. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. I believe with your mark, Jack, the rift can be reopened and then sealed properly and safely. However, reopening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Genji stated, brandishing his sword as everyone prepared for the rift to be reopened. Jack repeated the gesture he’d been using to close the other rifts, only this time to open it. Upon opening the rift, a Pride demon slipped out, looming over everything else that did.

“We must strip its defenses, wear it down!” Genji said, swinging his sword towards the demon. “Quickly, disrupt the rift!”

Not sure what Genji meant by that, Jack held his hand up again towards the rift, which seemed to cause the demons spewing from it to weaken.

The group kept fighting the Pride demon, Jack disrupting the rift a few more times before it fell. Once it was down, Jack raised his hand to seal the rift once and for all, the light slowly fading from the sky as he did.


	3. The Threat Remains- Part 1

Jack groaned unceremoniously as he woke up, a feeling of disorientation washing over him. Where was he? When had he fallen asleep? Pulling himself into a sitting position, he noticed a young elven girl enter the room, only to drop the box she was carrying when she noticed Jack was awake.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” she said quickly, bending down to pick up the box she’d dropped.

“Why are you scared?” Jack frowned, running a hand through his hair. “What happened?”

“That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing...” the elven woman said quickly, fear in her eyes.

“I don’t think so...” Jack muttered, frown deepening. What the Hell was going on here?

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servent!” the elven woman stated, clutching the box to her chest. “You’re back in Haven, my lord. They said you saved us. The Breach has stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand! It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

“The danger is gone then?” Jack wagered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he went to get up.

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they’re saying,” the elven woman nodded. “I’m sure Lord Genji will want to know you’re awake. He said ‘at once’.”

“Where is he?” Jack asked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once’, he said!” the elven woman informed him before turning and quickly leaving. Once she was gone, Jack looked around the room for something to wear, finding a set of armour in a brilliant shade of blue sitting on a desk nearby. He quickly dressed and headed out, only to be met with awed stares as he left the cabin he’d awoken in.

People were staring at him, saluting him, and chatting amongst themselves as he walked by. He wanted to shrivel under their gazes with how powerful they were. What the Hell was all of this? What was going on?

“That’s him! That’s the Herald of Andraste!” Jack heard someone said excitedly, which caused him to stop for a moment in surprise. The Herald of Andraste? They certainly couldn’t be talking about him, right? “They said when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself watched over him!”

_That_ definitely couldn’t be right. Sure, there was a mysterious woman he vaguely remembered, but surely it wasn’t Andraste herself, right? It couldn’t have been. What would the Maker’s bride see in a lowly Ostwick noble like Jack? It made no sense, and yet that seemed to be all everyone could talk about as he made his way towards what he assumed was the Chantry. Outside the Chantry, a group of Chantry Sisters were talking about Chancellor Roderick, how he didn’t have the authority to make the claims he was. Jack already didn’t like the man, that was for sure.

Entering the Chantry itself, there was nobody in the foyer, though as Jack approached the door at the end of the hall, he could hear Genji and Roderick arguing heatedly.

“Have you gone completely mad?” Roderick shouted. “He should be taken to Val Royeaux and tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

“I do not believe he is guilty,” Genji said calmly, and that surprised Jack enough to get him to pause and listen before opening the door. Genji thought he was innocent? After havign him in chains and basically accusing him of doing it?

“The prisoner _failed_, Seeker,” Roderick said sharply. “The Breach is still in the sky. For all we know, he intended it to be this way.”

“I do not believe that,” Genji said just as calmly as before.

“That is not for you to decide,” Roderick asserted. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“My _duty_ is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours,” Genji reminded him coldly. Jack took the lull into silence as an opportunity to open the door and step inside, noticing that Ana was in the room as well. She had been completely silent as Roderick and Genji were arguing, so Jack hadn’t expected to see her.

“Chain him!” Roderick demanded the two guards by the door. “I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial!”

“Disregard him and leave us,” Genji dismissed the guards, who simply saluted him and left, closing the door behind them. “The Breach is stable, but still a threat Chancellor. I will not ignore it,” he said, turning back to Roderick.

“I did what I could to close it,” Jack offered up. “It almost killed me.”

“And yet, here you are, alive. A convenient result, insofar as you are concerned,” Roderick sneered.

“Have a care, Chancellor,” Genji cut in. “The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

“_Someone_ is behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that yet live,” Ana mused, speaking up for the first time since Jack entered the room. She was looking at Roderick as she spoke, contempt in her dark gaze.

“I am a suspect?” Roderick frowned, caught off guard.

“You, and many others,” Ana nodded.

“But not the prisoner,” Roderick huffed. It wasn’t a question; it was an accusation, if anything.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help,” Genji stated, narrowing his eyes.

“So his survival, that... that _thing_ on his hand, all a coincidence?” Roderick challenged, clearly trying to find some flaw in Genji’s reasoning, wanting to blame Jack for everything that had happened.

“Providence,” Genji shook his head. “The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.”

“I’m not some kind of ‘Chosen One’,” Jack shook his head in disbelief. “I was in the right place at the right time, that’s all.”

“No matter what you believe, you are exactly what we need, when we needed it,” Genji pointed out.

“The Breach remains, and your mark in our only way of closing it,” Ana commented, gesturing to Jack’s left hand.

“That is not for you to decide,” Roderick spat, earning a glare from Genji as he slammed a thick tome onto the table.

“Do you know what this is, Chancellor?” he said evenly. “It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of now, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

Genji closed in on Roderick’s personal space, backing him against the wall with a finger pressed angrily into his chest. “We will close the Breach, we will find whoever is responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval.”

Without a word, Roderick fought out of Genji’s hold and left the room, scowling the entire time. Genji had struck a nerve, clearly.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready, Genji. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support,” Ana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We have no choice,” Genji shook his head. “We must act now, with you at our side,” he told Jack seriously.

“If you are truly trying to restore order...” Jack trailed off. “I guess I’ll help. For now.”

“That is all we ask,” Ana nodded.

“Help us fix this, before it is too late,” Genji requested, holding out a hand for Jack to shake.


	4. The Threat Remains- Part 2

Later, after informing everyone of the newly reformed Inquisition, Jack and Genji were walking through the Chantry, talking. At one point, Jack looked down at his left hand, frowning slightly at it. He still wasn’t sure what had happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes that led to the mark he now bore, but he was determined to figure it out.

“Does it trouble you?” Genji asked, noticing Jack’s attention on his hand.

“I just wish I knew what it was and why I have it,” Jack admitted with a sigh, running his right hand through his hair and he kept staring at the glowing mark on his palm.

“Regardless, what is most important right now is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach itself,” Genji pointed out. “You’ve given us time, and Master Zenyatta believes that a second attempt may succeed, provided the mark has more power. Possibly the same amount of power used to open the Breach in the first place, though that amount of power is not easy to come by.”

“What harm could powering up something we don’t understand be?” Jack joked humourlessly as they approached the War Room.

“Keep that sense of humour,” Genji chuckled mirthlessly, pushing open the door and following Jack inside. Around the table stood Ana, the commander Jack had met in the field, and a woman Jack didn’t recognize with her dark blue hair pulled into a high ponytail.

“You have met Commander Reinhardt, leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” Genji stated, nodding to the large blond man.

“It was only for a moment on the battlefield. I’m glad you survived,” Reinhardt nodded in greeting.

“This is Lady Amélie Lacroix, our ambassador and chief diplomat,” Genji went on, nodding to the unfamiliar woman in purple and pink.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last,” Amélie greeted with a polite smile.

“And of course, you know Sister Ana,” Genji finished, giving Ana a small, genuine smile when he nodded towards her.

“My position here involves a degree of...” Ana trailed off, evidently not sure how to put her job nicely.

“She is our spymaster,” Genji filled in simply.

“Tactfully put, Genji,” Ana nodded.

“Pleased to meet you all,” Jack stated with a slight nod. “Genji seems to have a plan for the Breach, which I assume involves the lot of you.”

“I mentioned your mark requires more power to close the Breach,” Genji nodded.

“Which means we must approach the rebel Mages for help,” Ana insisted.

“And I still disagree,” Reinhardt shook his head. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-,” Ana began, only to be cut off by Reinhardt.

“Might destroy us all,” he interjected. “The Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-.”

“Pure speculation,” Ana dismissed.

“_I _was a Templar,” Reinhardt reminded her. “I know what they are capable of.”

“Unforunately, neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you specificically,” Amélie spoke up solemnly.

“They still think I did this?” Jack frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“That is not the entirety of it any longer,” Amélie shook her head. “Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste’, and that frightens the Chantry,” she explained. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harbouring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Genji snorted with a roll of his eyes.

“It limits our options. Approaching the Templars or Mages for help is currently out of the question,” Amélie sighed, adjusting her ponytail.

“Just how am _I_ the Herlad of Andraste?” Jack frowned, not liking it or believing it at all.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing,” Genji explained. “They also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste herself.”

“Even if we try to stop the rumour from spreading-,” Ana began, getting cut off by Genji.

“Which we have not,” Genji added pointedly.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you,” Ana stated.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Reinhardt asked Jack.

“I’m nobody’s herald, least of all Andraste,” Jack insisted seriously.

“The Chantry would agree with you on that,” Reinhardt muttered with a nod.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope,” Ana commented. “To them, you are that sign.”

“And to others yet, you are a symbol of everything that has gone wrong,” Amélie added grimly.

“Are they not more concerned about the Breach?” Jack frowned. “It’s a bigger threat than I am, no doubt.”

“They know it’s a threat,” Reinhardt assured him. “They just don’t think we can stop it.”

“The Chantry is telling everyone you will make it worse,” Amélie stated with a faint frown.

“There is something you can do, Ser Morrison,” Ana stated. “There is a Chantry Cleric by the name of Mothr Giselle that has asked to speak with you. She isn’t far, and knows those involved far better than I do. Her assistance may prove invaluable.”

“I’ll see what she has to say,” Jack nodded. “And none of this ‘Ser Morrison’ deal, please. I get enough of it back in Ostwick. Just call me Jack.”

“Alright, Jack,” Ana nodded. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe Village.”

“If you can, look for opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Reinhardt suggested.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you are better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Amélie mused.

“In the meantime, let us think of other options,” Genji suggested. “I will not leave this all to Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as my transcript source has rn, so if anyone could help me find the rest, that'd be real swell?? I can't find it anywhere??


End file.
